Propiedad del Rey
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra Aizen, Grimmjow piensa que cierta shinigami de ojos violeta es atractiva, esto podría sacar el lado oscuro de cierto naranjo, ¿Una cruel batalla?... ¡no!, Kurosaki Ichigo solo quiere dejar en claro algo que nadie debe olvidar: ¡NO TOQUES LO QUE ES DEL REY O TE LA PARTO!


Un one-shot que se me ocurrió a mí y a mi loca cabeza.

Gozenlo!

"_**Propiedad del Rey"**_

Las batallas habían acabado y "las noches" llena de heridos, mientras estos eran curados en uno de los palacios de las noches el sexto espada se hallaba inconsciente.

"_maldito shinigami… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que…?"_

Grimmjow intentaba darle sentido a sus pensamientos, la última pelea y donde podría estar ahora, pero antes de poder pensar con claridad un aroma agradable, de hecho algo delicioso y adictivo, ese aroma lo estaba hipnotizando, ¿Qué era?... joder…

Sus ojos azules fueron abriéndose, frente él, una joven de ojos violetas y tez blanca, una shinigami; se le hacía familiar, quiso mover su cuerpo, pero lo sentía débil, era una sensación desagradable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, la oji violeta le miro curiosa.

-mi trabajo…-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras seguía curando sus heridas con una luz verdosa, en ese momento miro a un joven de cabellos naranjas aun lado acostado, era el shinigami que lo había dejado así, tenía heridas también, en ese momento iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

Llego una colorina de gran delantera, sacando su habilidad de "curación".

Mientras Orihime los curaba la oji-violeta también empezó a ser curada, mientras esto pasaba el peli azul miro con más atención, al parecer Ichigo le había insistido a Rukia que lo curara, en lo que esperaban a Orihime, en caso de que esta no llegara; pero se dedicó a ver a la pequeña shinigami, era bellísima, tenía cierto toque inocente y frágil combinados con una actitud fuerte, era algo atractivo al menos a su punto de vista, Grimmjow puso más atención y noto algo gracioso, a ichigo le importaba en sobremanera la pequeña shinigami de ojos violeta.

-hey tú, Shinigami… ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el sexto espada, pero Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a través de los "campos" dorados de la colorina, Orihime los miro, también confundida.

-¿a quién le hablas?-dijo Ichigo señalando a la morena y a él.

-a la muñeca de ojos violeta.-dijo Grimmjow sonriendo pícaramente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-soy Rukia Kuchiki, tercer puesto del escuadrón 13 de la sociedad de almas…-dijo ella de manera firme.

El peli azul sonrió de nuevo de manera divertida.

-vaya y además ruda… tal vez y con mucha suerte seas mi tipo.-dijo simplemente viendo a otro lado el sexto espada.

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño.

_**Ichigo POV**_

"_!¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡, ¡¿ES MALDITO GATO ESTA INTERESADO EN LA ENANA?!"_

No me agrada, ese maldito felino…

_Respiración mental._

Tranquilo Ichigo, primero: ¿a ti que cojones te importa?, Rukia es tu AMIGA, obvio que solo no quieres que este con otro... "¿_qué?, ¡no!_" … bueno me refiero a que… a que…

"_de seguro el reatsu de hueco mundo me atrofia el cerebro, eso explica por qué son así aquí"_

En ese momento Ichigo se imaginó siendo como un niño chiquito y con el traje de arrancar jugando con los demás arrancar a las escondidas… ¡¿WTF!?

"NOTA MENTAL: apenas curarse del todo, salir como el alma se lleva el diablo de aquí"

En eso se oye una risa dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo.

Hollow Interno: **"Oh, vamos admítalo mi rey, esa belleza es –la reina-"}**

Ichigo:_ "! ¿QUE? ¡, ESTAS MAS QUE LOCO, RUKIA NO ES MI REINA"_

Hollow interno**: jamás dije que se tratara de la enana…**

Ichigo: …

**:D**

_._._

"_mierda…"_

"**jajaja, tu solo te delatas…"**

"_no es lo que piensas… ella no me interesa"_

"**¿nada?"**

"_si, nada..."_

"**entonces tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y me la tiro"**

Un golpe enorme en el mundo interno del sustituto, entre los escombros se ve al hollow interno estrellado en el suelo con tensa Zangetsu en el cuello y a Ichigo cubierto de un aura asesina.

"_escucha atentamente hijo de puta, solo lo diré una vez… El rey soy YO, y esa enana, mandona y plana es MÍA, mi reina y nunca, NUNCA dejare que le pongas las manos encima, porque lo que es del rey, ¡NO SE TOCA!..."_

_**FIN DE ICHIGO POV.**_

Grimmjow de solo mirar la cara de Ichigo le dio una carcajada mental.

"_esto será divertido"_

-oye, Rukia, ¿eres soltera?

La morena arqueo una ceja, ¿Por qué ese espada actuaba como un galán de manga shojo?, la morena solo asintió con la cabeza.

-pero con esas piernas…-dijo con una mirada lasciva el peli azul hacia las piernas de la pequeña shinigami, la cual miro la parte baja de su traje destrozada dejando ver sus piernas, al menos una parte muy reveladora de la parte derecha.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y empezó a apretar los puños, ¿Por qué Rukia no decía nada?; bueno pues Rukia estaba tan perdida en el tema que no notaba las dobles intenciones del sexto espada, para ella eran preguntas inocentes.

-no creo que debas seguir preguntado, ¿Por qué UN HOLLOW está interesado en datos de mi vida?-dijo ella sería la morena.

Ichigo y Orihime lo voltearon donde el sexto espada que solo la miro.

-estas buena…-dijo simplemente.

Mientras Orihime ya había acabado con Rukia y Grimmjow, este al decir esto se le acerco a la oji-violeta y paso su mechón negro tras la oreja, una acción tan sencilla, puede ser visto de muchas formas.

Rukia arqueo una ceja sin entender, ¿tenía algo en el cabello?, en ese caso tendría que dar las gracias porque se lo quitaran.

Orihime se sonrojó por la ternura y sensualidad del rápido movimiento, deseando que Ichigo hiciera eso alguna vez por ella e imaginándolo.

Pero para Ichigo…

El solo veía como cada cabello de Rukia caria graciosamente y se acomodaba en su blanca piel, como si fuera en cámara lenta, como esa mano acariciaba cada fino cabello, viendo incluso como paso su dedo por los rojos labios de la oji violeta…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Solo se puede apreciar como el escudo de Inoue fue roto y cientos de pedazos dorados caen contra el suelo, mientras el Kurosaki sostiene del cuello al arrancas y apunta a su cuello con tensa Zangetsu, en su rostro se aprecia su máscara hollow.

-¡ICHIGO!

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Y así inicio otra pelea con el sexto espada…

Mientras estos pelaban destruyéndolo todo a su paso a lo lejos, las dos féminas los miraban.

-¿Por qué pelean?-dijo Orihime nerviosa.

-son hombres…-dijo Rukia viéndolos con fastidio, ¿Qué no podían estar calmados?, parecían un par de críos.

Pero en realidad más que una pelea, Ichigo le está enseñando a Grimmjow una valiosa lección.

"_nunca toques lo que le pertenece al rey… a menos que quieras morir"_

…

**Fin**

…

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye-nee!.**


End file.
